totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
...czasami las gubi ciebie
→ Odcinek XVIII ← ↓ ...czasami las gubi ciebie ↓ ← Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie... → The Xmas … Las chwilowo ucichł. Przestał nim targać morderczy wiatr. Bynajmniej nie zrobiło się mniej strasznie. Mrok zmienił się, z czystej ciszy ciemności zmienił się w cichą plątaninę połamanych gałęzi, rozwianych liści i przechylonych roślin. Cole idzie przez las, rozgląda się we wszystkie strony. Jest zaskoczony ogromem zniszczeń. Sam nie był w tej części lasu podczas gdy panowało wietrzne piekło. Cole – Wow. Musiało nieźle dmuchać *rozgląda się* Gałęzie w kawałkach. Blondyn spojrzał w niebo, w górę. Nie umiał określić pory dnia. Ciemne chmury zakrywały niebo, las był pełen cieni. Cole – Chyba mamy wieczór… albo ranek… Co jest z tym czasem?! *krzyknął w niebo* Zero odpowiedzi. Nawet echo nie kwapiło się odpowiadać. Cole – Świetnie *zmrużył oczy niezadowolony* Po prostu cudownie. Assasin zakręcił swoim ostrym kijem, podwinął zsuwający się rękaw białej bluzy, podrapał się za uchem. Poszedł dalej. Przeprawa przez część lasu, przez, którą szedł Cole, była wyzwaniem. Drogę zagradzały połamane gałęzie. Cole – Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie padał deszcz, ostatnie co byłoby tu potrzebne to kałuże lub bagno. Chłopak pokonywał ten kłopotliwy teren boso, w końcu pozbył się butów już jakiś czas wcześniej. Kwestią czasu było tylko aż nadzieje się na ostrą, ułamaną gałąź… jednak nie nabił się. Z gracją przeskoczył nad ułamanym konarem z odstającymi, ostrymi gałązkami. Cole – Las to dzisiaj jakaś cholerna pułapka. *zakaszlał* Sucho mi w gardle. Faktycznie, niespodziewanie Cole poczuł pragnienie. Cole – Nie uratuję innych i nie wyjdę z lasu jeśli umrę z odwodnienia… Skup się. Blondyn zamknął oczy, wyczulił zmysły, głównie słuch. Liczył na to, że usłyszy coś, cokolwiek co mogły nakierować go na… Cole – Jest! *otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się* Słyszę wodę. Uradowany pobiegł w kierunku, który sobie ,,wysłuchał’’. Biegł tak szybko, że aż wiatr mu w uszach świstał. Nie męczył się jednak. Cole - ,,Zmysły mi się wyostrzyły” *pomyślał* Przeskoczył nad kupą gałęzi, wylądował robiąc gwiazdę. Wylądował tuż przy niewielkim oczku wodnym. Cole – Jest i woda ^^ Chłopak rozejrzał się kontrolnie. Nie zobaczywszy żadnego zagrożenia kucnął na brzegu zbiornika wody. Zrobił łódeczkę z dłoni, nabrał wody, napił się. Woda była przyjemnie chłodna, kłuła w zęby, ochładzała podniebienie i język, przyjemnie muskała wyschnięte gardło. Cole – Ah… *napił się jeszcze* Świetnie. Blondyn odpiął od paska pustą manierkę, zanurzył ją w zimnej wodzie. Słychać przyjemne bulgotanie, oznacza to, że naczynie się napełnia. Chłopak gwiżdże sobie słuchając jak manierka się napełnia. Wpatrzył się w ziemię… Po chwili manierka była pełna, Cole podniósł wzrok… Cole – Whoah! *odskoczył do tyłu, wypuszczając manierkę z rąk* Przed nim stała biała postać w długiej białej sukni i szarym welonie. Cole – Kim jesteś?! *podskoczył i stanął prosto* Biała postać wyciągnęła zza siebie rękę zwiniętą w pięść. Otworzyła dłoń wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Na dłoni postaci coś leżało. Assasin podszedł ostrożnie do ducha, w lewej ręce miał dzidę… Stanął tuż przed postacią. Ta ani drgnęła, trzymała rękę wyprostowaną. Cole zabrał prawą ręką przedmiot z białej dłoni, duch cofnął rękę. Cole – Co to? *spojrzał na niewielki przedmiot* Co to? Chciał zapytać ducha… ale jego już nie było. Chłopak rozejrzał się. Cole – Dziwne… Blondyn schylił się po upuszczoną manierkę, podniósł ją, przywiązał do pasa. Postanowił przyjrzeć się nowemu… czemuś. Cole – Co to jest? *patrzy na coś co trzyma na otwartej dłoni* Było to coś podobne zupełnie do niczego. Niewielkie, brudno-białe, kształtem przypominało odrobinę łzę, jednak zdecydowanie pod żaden kształt się kwalifikować nie mogło. Zdecydowanie to coś było naturalne. Cole – Kamyk, kostka? *pokręcił głową* Po co mi to? Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, schował osobliwy przedmiot do kieszeni. Ujął pewnie dzidę i poszedł dalej. Wybrał sobie jakiś kierunek… … Rouse idzie przez iglasty las. Ma rozwiane włosy, mimo, że sam wiatr już ustał. Dziewczyna nie zeszła ze ścieżki, która zaprowadziła ją do jaskini, cały czas się nią poruszała, tak aby w każdej chwili móc bezpiecznie zawrócić. Rouse – Muszę znaleźć Constance i Williama! *krzyknęła zaciskając pięści* Oni pewnie też mnie szukają. Zawiał lekki wiatr. Jednorazowo. Chłód przeszył Rouse. Rouse – Szukają mnie… *zrozumiała coś* O ile żyją… Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Odgoniła od siebie straszną myśl. Wierzyła i chciała wierzyć w to, że jej przyjaciele są cali i zdrowi… Z drugiej strony Sail już nie żył. Ta myśl cały czas ją męczyła. Szła dalej, trochę smutna, trochę zmęczona. Rouse – Oh… Tyle osób *wzdycha* Tyle żyć… Idąc sięgnęła po manierkę, napiła się. Rouse – Oh, oh… Nie ja pierwsza walczę z lasem. Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni list dla Emily, od Evie, przeleciała wzrokiem po kartce. Rouse – Coś naprawdę strasznego się im przydarzyło… *zamknęła oczy* Ciekawe co? Poszukiwaczka kosmitów powoli szła ścieżką. Nagle dostała czymś w głowę. Rouse – Au! Co to? Schyliła się i zobaczyła pod nogami… żołędzia. Rouse – Żołądź? *spojrzała w kierunku, z którego nadleciał pocisk* Wiewiór! Na gałęzi siedziała ruda wiewiórka. Zwierzak trzymał w łapkach jeszcze jednego żołędzia. Po chwili zastanowienia cisnął nim w Rouse. Rouse – Pudło! *zrobiła unik* Dorwę cię gryzoniu! Wiewiórka pomachała ogonem i pobiegła po gałęzi. Rouse pobiegła za nią, stanęła pod drzewem. Rouse – Wyłaź! Słychać tylko śmiech wiewiórki. Potem jednak rozległ się dziwny tupot, jakby wiewiórka przebiegła po czymś płaskim… i ucichła. Rouse – Chwila, jeśli słuch mnie nie myli to ten szkodnik tam coś znalazł. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej drzewa. Wydało jej się, że widzi jakiś cień wśród bujnej, liściastej korony. Tak, liściaste drzewo odróżniało się od dominujących iglaków. Rouse – Coś tam jest *przygląda się drzewu* Ukryte… ukryta baza na drzewie! Badaczka była pewna. Znalazła tajną kryjówkę, nie wiedziała jednak jak się do niej dostać. Obeszła drzewo naokoło. Rouse – Jakaś drabina, lina, schody, winda? *drapie się po głowie* Może rura? Żadnej z wyżej wymienionych rzeczy nie znalazła. Zawiał chłodny wiatr. Momentalnie przypomniał Rouse o tym, że las jest groźny. Dziewczyna zagryzła zęby. Rouse – Muszę tam wejść! Podskoczyła, złapała najniższą gałąź. Nadludzkim (dla niej) wysiłkiem podciągnęła się i usiadła na gałęzi okrakiem. Rouse – Połowa sukcesu *otarła pot z czoła* Do góry, do góry… Dalej już szło łatwiej. Rouse wchodziła po gałęziach jak po drabinie, aż w końcu trafiła na podłogę z desek… Weszła do bazy na drzewie. Rouse – Whoho! *podnosi ręce do góry* Mam to! Wiewiórka, która wcześniej atakowała Rouse popatrzyła dziwnie na dziewczynę i uciekła z domku. Dziewczyna została sama. Rouse – Co my tu mamy… Baza była prosta. Jedyną rzeczą zbudowaną ludzką ręką była podłoga - zrobiona z desek platforma wmontowana w drzewo. Za ściany i sufit służyły gęste gałęzie korony. Rouse – Wygląda na to *rozgląda się* że znalazłam jakąś mega tajną, ukrytą kryjówkę. Dziewczyna ogląda bazę dalej. Przygląda się lepiej. W kącie platformy leży zwinięty koc i poduszka… Rouse – Ktoś tu spał *patrzy na koc* Marne posłanie :/ Idzie dalej. Spostrzegła przybitą do grubego konaru tablicę korkową. Do tablicy była przypięta tylko jedna karteczka. Rouse podeszła bliżej, wyjęła szpilkę, spojrzała na karteczkę. Rouse (czyta) - ,,Jeżeli to czytasz to znaczy, że jesteś blisko. Strzeż się dziwnych głosów. Nie patrz za siebie i idź cały czas prosto.’’ Zastanowiła się. Rouse – To kolejny list od Evie *patrzy na podpis* Nie patrz za siebie? Idź prosto? *patrzy na zwinięty koc* Co tu się działo? Zimny wiatr porusz drzewem, liście zaszeleściły. Rouse obejrzała się. Rouse – Muszę się dowiedzieć. … Droga. Wjazd do obozu. Drewniana ,,brama’’, tabliczka z nazwą z zatartą nazwą. Ktoś wchodzi na teren obozu. Połamane, zawalone domki, odrapany budynek stołówki. Za nim ścieżka. Ścieżka prowadzi do drzewa. Na drzewie drabinka. ??? – Hm… *postać w kapturze uśmiecha się* Wchodzi po drabince. Szczebelek za szczebelkiem. Idzie do góry, do domku na drzewie. Wchodzi. Buty uderzają o drewnianą podłogę. ??? – Gdzie to jest? Postać rozgląda się. Spogląda na stolik, skrzynię, łóżko Jeffa, Chase’a… ??? – Jest…? Zakapturzona osoba podchodzi do łóżka, podnosi materac. ??? – Jest *uśmiecha się, błyskają białe ząbki* Na deskach łóżka leży plastikowa reklamówka, postać wyjmuje z niej jasnoniebieskie zawiniątko. Mały, włochaty kocyk. ??? – Kocyk ^^ Postać przytula do siebie kocyk. Chowa go pod bluzę. Opuszcza materac. Już chce wyjść z domku kiedy… ??? – Może lepiej… Zakapturzona postać wyjmuje kocyk spod bluzy, wkłada go do czarnego plecaka, który leżał przy łóżku, i zakłada go na plecy. ??? – Lepiej :> Ostatecznie wychodzi z domku. Zeskakuje na ziemię, gładko ląduje. Wybiega z obozu. … Wiatr ucichł. Las jest cichszy, ale nie całkiem cichy. Wiatr towarzyszy. Drzewa złowieszczo szumią. Jest też dość ciemno, to w zasadzie w całym lesie… Constance leży na ziemi, tuż obok niej leży ciężka, liściasta gałąź. Blondynka budzi się, poprawia swój niedawno zawiązany kucyk, otrzepuje się z liści. Ogląda się. Nie dostała gałęzią, jest żywa. Constance – Moja głowa… mój brzuch… Rozgląda się. Dostrzega zwłoki Williama… Constance – William *pociekła jej łza* Will… Podczołgała się do chłopaka, potrząsnęła jego ciałem. Constance – Will… obudź się *mówi zmęczonym głosem* Will… Nie ruszał się. Constance – Kochanie… Obudź się… Zapłakała, cicho, pocałowała chłopaka w sine usta, wstała. Spojrzała na niego jeszcze jeden raz i… odeszła… Idzie. Ociera łzę rękawem. Nie ogląda się za siebie. Constance – Nawet jego duch nie przetrwał *mówi sama do siebie pustym, bezemocjonalnym głosem* Tak samo u Saila… i innych… Ich duchy nie przeżyły w takiej samej formie… Zatrzymała się na chwilę. Napiła się wody, sprawdziła czy w kieszonce ma wciąż ostatnia lukrecję… miała. Constance – Zostałam sama… *stanęła nie ruchomo* Byle do wyjścia… I znaleźć Rouse i Cole’a… Muszę żyć, mam dla kogo *złapała się za brzuch* Blondynka poszła powłóczystym, krokiem przed siebie. Las wokół był strasznie ciemny, głuchy. Może nie była to ciemność nocna, raczej już ciemność dnia. Szare chmury nie przepuszczały słońca. Czy słońce w ogóle jeszcze istniało? Zaklinaczka duchów nie zwracała uwagi na to co ją otacza, szła przed siebie i szła. Constance westchnęła, po czym zatrzymała się. Usłyszała szelest… Constance – Kto tam? *zapytała nawet się nie rozglądając* Nie mam ochoty na gierki. Jak masz mnie zabić to zabijaj szybko *mówi zmęczonym głosem* Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Ciekawość wzięła górę, obejrzała się. Niedaleko od niej, pomiędzy drzewami stała postać w czerwonym płaszczyku z czerwonym kapturkiem. Była niższa niż Mary. Niższa i drobniejsza. Constance – Kim jesteś? *poczuła coś dziwnego. Innego niż strach, czy niepokój…* Pomożesz mi? Postać odwróciła się i pobiegła. Constance – Stój! Czekaj! Dziewczyna przecząc temu co mówiła chwilę wcześniej pobiegła za miniaturowym, Czerwonym Kapturkiem. Constance – Nie uciekaj! Dziewczynka uciekała przed blondynką. Zaklinaczka duchów musiała biec. Biec szybko. Zakręty, przeskoki. Pościg utrudniał trudny teren. Constance goniła Kapturka. Constance – Czekaj! … Cole idzie przez las. Coś złowrogiego wisi w powietrzu. Wiatr prześlizguje się między drzewami. Szelest liści z jakiegoś powodu brzmi dość strasznie. Chłopak idąc spogląda na otrzymany od ducha dziwny przedmiot. Cały czas zastanawia się czym ten przedmiot właściwie jest. Cole – To ozdoba, jakiś klucz *trzyma przedmiot na wyciągniętej dłoni* Jakiś taki mały… nic nie przypomina. Blondyn przeszedł nad wystającym z ziemi korzeniem. Cole – Nie wiem. Co to za materiał? Kamień, kość… kość? Czyja kość? Cole znajdował więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi, denerwowało go to trochę. Cole – Po co ta zjawa mi to dała? *nadal pyta sam siebie* Oby to nie była jakaś klątwa, albo inny rytuał. Coś zawyło w oddali. Blond Assasin natychmiastowo odwrócił się. Wycie powtórzyło się, zawiał wiatr. Las pociemniał. Cole głośno przełknął ślinę, schował tajemniczy przedmiocik do kieszeni. Rozejrzał się badawczo. Wiatr znów się odezwał, rozwiał włosy blondyna. Cole – O co chodzi? *obraca dzidę w ręku* Co się dzieję? Chłopak poszedł dalej. Zwiększył tempo. Nie przywykł jeszcze do takiego mroku, wcześniej las, przez który wędrował nie był tak straszny. Idzie. Bez punktu odniesienia. Mija drzewa. Drzewo, za drzewem. Wodzi oczami po lesie. Zaczyna się niepokoić. Cole – Coś jest nie tak, nie tak… Drzewa. Zdają się patrzeć. Na niego. Nie mają oczu. Ale patrzą. Szare pnie. Znikają w tyle. Inne nadal patrzą. Cole przyśpiesza, idzie szybkim marszem. Cole – Trzeba stąd wyjść. … Przez gęsty, dębowy las idą Jeff i Mary. Trzymają się blisko siebie. Pod nogami szeleści im gęsta, zeschła trawa, wśród niej leży mnóstwo żołędzi. Pnie drzew są grube, przy słabym naświetleniu wydaje się, że za każdym może się coś czaić. Mary bacznie rozgląda się na wszystkie strony. Jeff jest spokojniejszy, przynajmniej z pozoru. Mary – Jeff? *zapytała patrząc w zupełnie inną stronę* Jeff – Hm? Mary – Myślisz, że Chase już wraca? Martwię się. Blondyn odchrząknął, wypuścił powietrze aby przytłumić niepokój. Jeff – Tak, na pewno wszystko u niego dobrze *uśmiecha się do Mary* Mary – Oby… Nie myśl, że w twoim towarzystwie mi tak źle, ale… Jeff – Tak, tak, rozumiem… albo domyślam się. Jesteś lojalna *przewrócił, w myślach, oczami* Mary – Tak. Założę się, że i tak myślisz o mnie w słowach na S i K… Jeff – Rozważam zmianę zdania *nie spojrzał na Mary, szedł dalej* Czerwony Kapturek przewróciła oczami, nie, nie w myślach. Szła dalej, tuż za Jeffem. Mary – Ehm… *zaczęła po chwili namysłu* To miło. Powoli też rozważam to, czy nie przestać traktować cię jak dupka i ignoranta *musiała się zrewanżować, przyniosło to jej pewną satysfakcję* Teraz Jeff przewrócił oczami, oparł się plecami o gruby dąb. Mary zatrzymała się przed chłopakiem. Jeff myślał. Zastanawiał się czy odpowiedzieć coś Mary, czy dać za wygraną. Zdecydował się na to drugie. Założył ręce. Mary potrząsnęła głową, odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk z twarzy, złapała się pod boki. Mary – Długo będziemy tutaj sta… Coś ciemnego zeskoczyło z drzewa tuż przed Mary. Postać w bluzie z kapturem, z plecakiem na plecach. Błysnęły białe ząbki. Jeff wyprostował się odruchowo. Mary zachichotała. Mary – Jesteś <3 Chasik <3 Zdjęła chłopakowi kaptur i wpiła mu się w usta. Sama odkleiła się po zaledwie pięciu sekundach. Spojrzała na plecak Chase’a. Mary – Gdzie byłeś, co tam masz? Jeff – Czy to takie… Mary – Powiedz *zignorowała Jeffa* Powiedz. Chase stał nieruchomo, sięgnął do kieszeni po sun glassy, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się. Mary – No dalej, pokaż *zmieniła ton na rozkazujący* Chase przygryzł wargę. Chase – Ehm… Nie chcę? Mary – Dowiem się po co ryzykowałeś życie? *w jej głosie nagle zabrzmiała złość* Jeff cofnął się o krok, Chase stał nieruchomo. Mary wykorzystała to. Zwinie okrążyła go i zerwała plecak. Błyskawicznie uporała się z zamkiem. Chase - Mary zostaw to! *warknął* Mary nie słuchała. Wyjęła z plecaka… kocyk. Niebieski, miękki kocyk. Mary – Co?! -.-* Narażałeś życie dla KOCYKA?! Wściekła cisnęła kocyk na ziemię. Chase jak oparzony zerwał się i podniósł go. Otrzepał ze skrawków trawy i przytulił do siebie. Spojrzał na Mary mocno wkurzony, zacisnął piąstkę prawej ręki (lewą trzymał kocyk). Jeff – Mary, przekroczyłaś pewna granicę *powiedział pod nosem* Chase stał chwilę bez ruchu, po policzku ściekła mu łza… po czym wepchnął kocyk pod bluzę i pobiegł przed siebie. Mary stała zdezorientowana. Jeff podszedł do niej. Mary – Co się stało? Od kiedy z nim jestem ma ten cholerny, wymiętoszony kocyk, nie lubię go -.- Jeff – Oj Mary, Mary… Jednak mało go znasz. Mało wiesz o jego przeszłości. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Mary – I co uciekł? Bo zdewastowałam niezmiernie ważny dla niego przedmiot? Jeff – Tak. Niezmiernie ważny. Spokojnie, wróci do nas. Musi się odreagować. Nawet Chase ma czuły punkt. Nie tylko ty jesteś wrażliwa… Mary powoli rozumiała, kiwnęła głową przyznając się do błędu. Pomyślała o tym jak bardzo rozbita czuła się kiedy… Mary – Dobra Jeff, chodźmy. Poszli dalej. Śladami Chase’a. Przez ciemny, Stumilowy las. … Rouse idzie. Trzyma przed sobą dwie kartki – dwa list. Po raz kolejny czyta je. Jej cele trochę się zmieniły. Zdecydowała, że musi poznać prawdę o tym co spotkało Emily i Evie. Rouse – Dowiem się, znajdę Constance, ucieknę z lasu *powtarza swój plan* Ok, jest dobrze… w miarę… Las zaszumiał złowrogo. Rouse na moment oderwała wzrok od listów, zatrzymała się. Spojrzała w górę, w korony drzew. Rouse – Straszno :/ Pani profesor od ufo idzie dalej. Każdy jej krok zakłóca nienaturalną ciszę lasu. Idzie cały czas ścieżką, która doprowadziła ją wcześniej do jaskini. Towarzyszą jej cienie. Smukłe, cieniste smugi przewijają się wśród drzew, czasem przecinają ścieżkę. Wszystko to jednak dzieje się w ciszy. W tej samej ciszy ciemne chmury sunęły po niebie. Iglaste drzewa jeżyły się niczym potwory. Wiatr zawiał. Nisko i zdradliwie. Chłodno. Rouse poczuła to. Rouse – Aż mi mrozi kostki *pociągnęła nosem* O, czuję coś… ble. Dziewczyna wyczuła dziwny zapach w powietrzu. Szła dalej, więc zapach się wzmacniał. Nie schodziła ze ścieżki. Rouse – Chyba przyjdzie mi się dowiedzieć co tak zalatuje *schowała listy do kieszeni* Dzięki dziwnej woni Rouse zapomniała o tym co czai się w lesie, o ciemnościach, cieniach i mroku. Przyspieszyła. Rouse – Co to tak cuchnie? Poszukiwaczka kosmitów idzie szybko po ścieżce. Mija stojące tuż przy niej drzewa, szybko przebiera nogami. Zapach się nasila, nasila, aż w końcu… Rouse – Wow! W lesie było wcięcie, po prawej stronie ścieżki. We ,,wcięciu’’ znajdowało się jeziorko. Nie było jedna to typowe jeziorko. Jego powierzchnia była czarna. Bulgotała i parowała… Rouse podeszła bliżej czarnego jeziora. Stanęła na samym brzegu. Rouse – Ewenement. Smolne jeziorko :O Dziewczyna przyglądała się jeziorku ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili musiała jednak zatkać nos, intensywny zapach jeziora dopadł jej węch. Rouse – Śmierdzi jak z murzyńskiej chaty >_< Poszukiwaczka ufo zakryła nos koszulką, przyglądała się smolnemu jezioru. Smoła bulgotała. Była gęsta i najwyraźniej ciepła. Rouse – Szkoda, że w obozie został cały mój sprzęt badawczy *mówi smutno* Tyle bym analiz zrobiła. Powiodła wzrokiem po powierzchni jeziora. Zatrzymała wzrok na… drzewie. Tak. Na środku jeziora, na małej wysepce stało wyschnięte, bezlistne drzewo. Rouse – Drzewo? :o Ta wysepka ma maksymalnie metr średnicy, jak to możliwe? Zadziwiona dziewczyna przyglądała się niezwykłemu znalezisku. Rouse – Jak widać w The Forest wszystko jest możliwe. Zawiał wiatr. Liście zaszeleściły. Szmer wiatru przyprawił Rouse o gęsia skórkę. Odsunęła się od brzegu jeziora. Rozejrzała się. Niebo pociemniało, jeszcze bardziej. Zrobiło się chłodniej. Rouse zauważyła jak coś ciemnego przemyka między drzewami. Głośno przełknęła ślinę. Rouse – Nie… nie można stać w miejscu… Nabrała i wypuściła powietrza. Wróciła na ścieżkę. Rouse - …Trzeba iść. Dziewczyna ruszyła. Zostawiła smolne jeziorko za sobą. Zrobiło się ciemniej. Coś zastukało wśród drzew. Rouse zatrzymała się. Rouse – Co u Licha?! Stukot, dziwny i nienaturalny wybrzmiewa echem. Łowczyni Ufo uzbraja się w latarkę. Uruchamia ją. Wodzi promieniem świetlnym po drzewach. Rouse – Wyłaź plugawa, abominacyjno kreaturo! *krzyczy w las* Stukot ustał, Rouse wyłączyła latarkę. Rozejrzała się. Rouse – Tak ciemno… Poszła dalej. Ścieżką. Cały czas w jednym kierunku. Las szeleścił. Dotrzymywał Rouse strasznego towarzystwa. … Constance biegnie przez las. Przeskakuje nad złamaną gałęzią, nad pustym pniem. Goni mini Czerwonego Kapturka. Constance – Czekaj! *ledwo łapie oddech* Czekaj! Niska postać w kapturka jednak nie zwalnia. Ciągle biegnie. Constance stara się nadążać, przyspiesza. Czerwony Kapturek dobiega do dużego, grubego drzewa, zatrzymuje się na chwilę. Constance widząc to też zwalnia, ostro hamuje. Constance – Co? Czemu ona zwolniła? Kapturek zaśmiał się słodko. Constance – A co jeśli to pułapka? *otworzyła szeroko oczy* Co jeśli goniłam potwora? Blondynka zaczyna się cofać. Ostrożnie, do tyłu. Postać w kapturka skinęła palcem, Constance zauważywszy gest zatrzymała się. Dziewczyna poczuła coś w głowie. Kapturek dał jej telepatyczną wiadomość… Constance – Nie muszę się bać? Drobna postać pokiwała głową. Machnęła zachęcająco ręką. Zaklinaczka duchów mimo pewnych, drobnych obaw podeszła bliżej. Constance – Obyś nie okazała się demonem. Mini Kapturek wyciągnęła spod kapturka dwa, brązowe warkoczyki. Postać podniosła główkę. Miała ładną, dziecięcą twarz. Wąskie, czerwone usteczka, ostry, lekko zadarty nosek, duże, brązowe oczy. Constance – Nie jesteś demonem. *powiedziała z przekonaniem* Tylko… duchem? Dziewczynka pokręciła główką. Blondynka zastanowiła się. Constance – Więc czym jesteś? Kapturek pokręciła głową. Odwróciła się na chwilę, sięgnęła po coś za drzewem. Constance przyglądała się jej ruchom z uwagą. Dziewczynka wyjęła zza drzewa coś małego i czarnego. Był to kapelusik Constance! Mała podała go zaklinaczce duchów. Constance wzięła kapelusz, otworzyła szeroko oczy. Obróciła go w rękach. Constance – Mój kapelusik… Wow… Zgubiłam go… wczoraj… albo dzisiaj… mylę dni. Mini kapturek patrzy na Constance swoimi wielki oczami, dziewczyna wacha się. Poprawia swojego kucyka. Po chwili oddaje kapelusz kapturkowi. Constance – Przepraszam, ale nie wezmę tego. To przypomina mi o przeszłości… a przyszłość nie będzie taka sama jak przeszłość. Kapturek bierze kapelusik od Constance i chowa go pod płaszczyk, kiwnęła głowa. Constance – No to… Co teraz? Pomożesz mi? Mała dziewczynka zastanowią się, kręci warkoczykiem. Po chwili kiwa główką. Zaklinaczka duchów odetchnęła z ulgą. Constance – Wyprowadzisz mnie z lasu? *zapytała z nadzieją* Albo pomożesz znaleźć Rouse lub Cole’a? Mini kapturek nie poruszyła się, odwróciła się i wolno poszła w jedną stronę. Constance wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za nią. Idą. Szybko trafiają na wąską ścieżkę. Constance postanowiła zagadnąć dziewczynkę. Constance – Czemu się nie odzywasz? Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Nic poza ciszą. Constance – Eh… okej. Idą dalej. Las wokół jest cichy i ciemny. Straszny. Constance otuchy dodaje towarzystwo małej dziewczynki. Chociaż sama właściwie nie wie kim ona jest. … Drzewa. Iglaki. W śród nich ciemność. Szaro-czarne niebo. Tyle cienia i mroku. Rouse. Idzie. Trzyma swoją latarkę. Odważna i przestraszona. Idzie przez mrok i cień. Rouse – Nie podoba mi się to. Chwilowo w jej części lasu zrobiło się naprawdę ciemno. Prawie tak ciemno jak w nocy. Brakowało tylko księżyca. Rouse – Przynajmniej mam ścieżkę… Tak. Rouse nie opuściła ścieżki. Mogła zawsze zawrócić i uciec. Takie myśli chodziły jej po głowie. Rouse – Nie. Muszę rozwiązać zagadkę *mówi do siebie* Może dzięki temu bezpiecznie ucieknę. Nie ufam tej jaskini. Dziewczyna obeszła wyrastające ze ścieżki drzewo, wróciła na szlak. Rouse – Obawiam się, że nie znajdę Constance *powiedziała smutno* Wielka szkoda. Skończę bez przyjaciół. W głosie dziewczyny rozbrzmiewa smutek. Rouse – Może jeśli dowiem się co spotkało Emily pomogę Constance… Rouse cały czas zmieniała zdanie. Tłukła się z myślami. Raz chciała uratować przyjaciółkę, raz uciec, raz poznać sekret lasu i tajemnicę śmierci Emily. Czasami myślała też nawet o Cole’u. Nie mogła dojść do porozumienia z samą sobą. Rouse – Dramat, dramat… Rouse idzie tak i idzie… Zauważa coś jednak. Przesmyk między drzewami, przez przesmyk widzi otwarty teren. Ścieżka biegnie równolegle do otwartej przestrzeni, tylko, że w lesie. Rouse – Coś tam jest? Hm… Spojrzała na prostą ścieżkę. Z jakiegoś powodu zmiana drogi wydała się jej kusząca. Z drugiej strony… Rouse – Czy jak opuszczę ścieżkę to na nią wrócę? Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Zastanawiając się sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wymacała swój nadajnik, ten który przypominał mikrofon. Rouse – W razie co… mam jeszcze to. Ścisnęła pewnie sprzęcik, w drugiej ręce trzymała latarkę. Dała snop światła na drzewa po prawej, te które skrywały otwarty teren. Rouse – Najwyżej zginę. Łowczyni kosmitów wzruszyła ramionami, schowała mikrofono-podobny sprzęt i poszła. Kiedy zeszła ze ścieżki liście zaskrzypiały groźnie pod jej stopami. Musiała dojść na otwarty teren. Musiała przejść przez pas nieprzeniknionej, leśnej ciemności. Kilka metrów. Tylko tyle. Pięć, góra siedem. Nie więcej. Te kilka metrów jednak napawało strachem. Rouse idzie wolno. Ostrożnie stawia każdy krok. Patrzy na ziemię, szuka pułapek, rozpadlin. Ostrożnie omija połamane gałęzie. Las poruszył się, chmury rozsunęły się lekko. Zrobiło się ledwo wyczuwalnie jaśniej. Z każdym krokiem Rouse była co raz bliżej, a las stawał się co raz mniej ciemny. Krok za krokiem. Rouse nigdy nie szła pięciu metrów tak wolno. Nie zauważyła, że las jaśniał z każdym jej krokiem. Skupiała się na podłożu. Rouse - Już, tuż-tuż… Wyszła na otwartą przestrzeń. W centrum polany stał drewniany domek ze spadzistym dachem i balkonem na pierwszym piętrze. Budynek tonął w ciemności. Może było odrobinę jaśniej, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że było ciemno. Paradoks światła w The Forest. Rouse powoli idzie w stronę domku. Rouse – Co to? Leśny kurort, ośrodek? *idzie* Chyba pusty, zero świateł. Ale ktoś musiał tu mieszkać. Doszła pod dom. Stanęła na drewnianych schodach, tuż przed wejściem. Obejrzała się za siebie: pusto. Szaro i cicho. Rouse – Wejdźmy. Zrobiła kilka kroków i stanęła pod drzwiami domu. Nie była pewna czy chce wejść do środka. Podświadomie obawiała się tego co tam znajdzie. Zebrała się na odwagę. Pchnęła drzwi. Drzwi otwierają się ze skrzypem. Rouse wchodzi do domku. Wnętrze tonie w ciemności. Jest jeszcze ciemniej niż na zewnątrz. Odruchowo położyła dłoń na ścianie, wymacała włącznik światła. Klik. Zawieszona na suficie lampa rozbłysła. Żarówka oświetliła wnętrze. Przestronny salon, sofa, dwa fotele, trochę dalej kuchnia, stół jadalny. Rouse rozgląda się. Rouse – Kto tu mieszkał? Podeszła do stołu. Stoją na nim dwa puste kubki, trzeci leży. Zagląda do nich. Brudne, brązowe w środku – osad po kawie. Kawałek dalej stoi szklany dzbanek z resztkami napoju. Rouse – Ktoś wychodził i w pośpiechu pił kawę. Kto to mógł być? *podrapała się po głowie* Gdybym miała mój sprzęt to bym sprawdziła jak stara jest kawa… Uwagę dziewczyny przykuły prowadzące na piętro, drewniane schody. Nim poszła zbadać piętro zajrzała do drewnianych, kuchennych szafek. Znalazła pieczywo. Z uśmiechem schrupała wysuszoną bułkę i zagryzła jabłkiem. Rouse – Burżuazja. Popiwszy wodą ze znalezionej butelki poszła na piętro. Schody skrzypiały niemiłosiernie. Przy każdym kroku. Rouse pokonała je szybko, biegiem. Na piętrze drzwi. Kilka drzwi. Do łazienki i dwóch sypialni. Łowczyni kosmitów sprawdziła tą po prawej stronie. Weszła do pomieszczenia. Zapaliła światło. W pokoju znajdowało się niewiele sprzętów. Duże łóżko, drewniany kredens, staromodna szafa i drobny stolik. Na podłodze leżała zwierzęca skóra. W pokoju były oszklone drzwi na balkon. Rouse podeszła bliżej łóżka. Pościel była skotłowana, nie osiadł jeszcze kurz. Rouse – Ktoś jeszcze nie dawno tu spał *stwierdziła* Dziewczyna podeszła do kredensu. Otworzyła losową szufladę. Znalazła tam kuferek. Rouse – Skarb? Usiadła na łóżku z kuferkiem na kolanach. Na jej szczęście nie był zamknięty. Otworzyła wieczko. W środku leżały tylko dwie kartki, rozłożone. Rouse – Czy to *szybko wzięła je do rąk* Listy… Poszukiwaczka Ufo szerzej otworzyła oczy. To były listy od Evie do Emily. Czyta listy. ,,Znajdź jaskinię, w niej jest przejście. Pamiętaj! Nie zasypiaj, nie możesz zasnąć! Nie obudzisz się jeżeli zaśniesz w lesie!’’ Rouse – Co to? Co to znaczy? *czyta list jeszcze raz* Nie obudzisz się jeśli zaśniesz w lesie? Przeczytała list jeszcze raz, sięgnęła po drugi. ,,Emily. Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Musiałam uciec. Podążaj za mną, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Spotkamy się jak uciekniemy. Uważaj na siebie, nie ufaj nikomu w lesie.’’ Rouse – Brzmi zagadkowo. Dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni pozostałe dwa listy. Rozłożyła je. Wszystkie 4 leżały obok siebie. Rouse – Trzeba dobrać kolejność. Hm… Chyba ten ostatni był pierwszy… ,,Musiałam uciec…’’ Tak, na pewno. Potem… potem, potem… chyba ten ,,Nie możesz zasnąć* *układa listy w wydedukowanej kolejności* Następny… Rouse patrzy na pozostałe dwa listy: ,,Uciekam. To jedyna pewna droga ucieczki. Jeżeli mnie nie dogonią będę wolna. Ale wrócę po ciebie, Emily obiecuję wrócę po ciebie.’’ ,,Jeżeli to czytasz to znaczy, że jesteś blisko. Strzeż się dziwnych głosów. Nie patrz za siebie i idź cały czas prosto.’’'' Rouse – Cóż… Ten pierwszy znalazłam w jaskini, przy zwłokach Emily… Drugi w domku na drodze… Czyli ten drugi był tak naprawdę trzeci! Uszeregowała listy w odpowiedniej kolejności. Przeczytała wszystkie wiadomości. Rouse - ,,Emily. Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Musiałam uciec. Podążaj za mną, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Spotkamy się jak uciekniemy. Uważaj na siebie, nie ufaj nikomu w lesie. Znajdź jaskinię, w niej jest przejście. Pamiętaj! Nie zasypiaj, nie możesz zasnąć! Nie obudzisz się jeżeli zaśniesz w lesie! Jeżeli to czytasz to znaczy, że jesteś blisko. Strzeż się dziwnych głosów. Nie patrz za siebie i idź cały czas prosto. Uciekam. To jedyna pewna droga ucieczki. Jeżeli mnie nie dogonią będę wolna. Ale wrócę po ciebie, Emily obiecuję wrócę po ciebie’’. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Rouse – Tylko przed czym Evie uciekała, Emily też… Dziwne… Wstała. Zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Rouse – Co takiego się stało. Chyba nie mieszkały tu same. Ktoś musiał być z nimi. Chodzi w kółko. Rouse – Nie mogły być same… Na pewno nie od początku. Szkielet Emily wskazywał, że była młoda, młodsza ode mnie. Robi kolejne kółko po pokoju. Rouse – To znaczy, że *zatrzymuje się nagle* Opiekuni ukośnik rodzice musieli zginąć! Rouse rozgląda się po pokoju. Jakby szukała wskazówek. Dała za wygrana po chwili. Musiała skorzystać z toalety. Rouse – Z pełnym pęcherzem nic nie ogarnę. Dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju i poszła do toalety. Otworzyła drzwi. Rouse – Na wakuolę! Na ścianach toalety było kilka starych odprysków krwi. Rouse – Krew… Pewnie opiekunów *patrzy na ślady* Jestem dobra w kryminałach… Rozpryski, ciemna krew… Tryskała z żył. Albo morderca, albo jakieś zwierzę. Jakie? Rouse wyszła z toalety, poszła na parter. Usiadła na kanapie, zamrugała oczami. Dopiero wtedy poczuła jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Rouse – Oh *przeciąga się* Jaka miękka sofa. Dziewczyna rozgląda się. Rouse – Hm… W domku może mi nic nie grozi. I ignorując wszystko Rouse położyła się. Błyskawicznie zasnęła. Zaczęła chrapać. … Rouse budzi się. Otwiera szeroko oczy, policzkuje się. Rouse – Przecież w liście było jasno napisane by nie zasypiać! Zdenerwowana zeskoczyła z sofy. Stanęła na fioletowym dywanie. Rouse – To było głupie. Nie wiadomo jaka cholera lub dżuma mogła mnie dopaść gdy spałam! Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po salonie. Uspokoiła się. Rouse – Eh… Czas wrócić do śledztwa *wymacała w kieszeni cztery listy* Co mogło zabić opiekunów i czemu nie można zasypiać? Poszukiwaczka kosmitów postanowiła wyjść na dwór i obejść domek dookoła. Wyszła na zewnątrz. Ku jej zdziwieniu niebo było czyste i… świeciło słońce. Rouse – No nie wierzę! O_O Tak było. Zero chmur, słońce, jasno. Rouse stanęła na werandzie. Rouse – Jak to? Przecież… jeszcze przed chwilą… Co?! Nagle usłyszała wysoki krzyk, spojrzała w kierunku, z którego krzyk dobiegał. Na skraju lasu stały dwie osoby. Wysoki mężczyzna, brunet w dżinsach i kraciastej koszuli oraz blondynka w białej, letniej sukience. Z lasu szedł na nich wielki, czarny wilk. Kobieta – Uciekaj! *krzyczy do mężczyzny* Mężczyzna stoi z długim kijem miedzy kobietą a wilkiem. Mężczyzna – Uciekaj do domu! Nie może nic zrobić Emily! Wilk skacze na mężczyznę, kobieta krzyczy i rzuca się do ucieczki. Jej mąż krzyczy rozdzierany przez wilczą paszcze. Rouse przygląda się przerażona. Kobieta biegnie w jej stronę. Dobiega na werandę. Będąc na schodach potyka się. Kobieta – Pomocy! *krzyczy do Rouse* Rouse stoi jak sparaliżowana. Nie może się ruszyć. Wilk biegnie w jej stronę. Skacze na kobietę, gryzie ją w szyję, tryska krew. Rouse odskakuje w tył. Nie jest wystarczająco szybka. Wilk skacze na nią i… Rouse – Aaaa! … Rouse ocknęła się. Leży na kanapie. Wokół jest ciemno, żarówka przygasa. Dziewczyna ociera pot z czoła. Rouse – Uff… To tylko sen… *rozgląda się po pokoju* Już się bałam, że to prawda. Uf, uf. Wstała, przeciągnęła się. Rouse – Cóż. Wiem teraz kto zabił rodziców Emily… bo Evie chyba jednak nie była córką… pewnie kuzynką lub koleżanką *mówi do siebie* Wilk zabił rodziców, mateczka dotarła do łazienki… Dziewczynki przeżyły. Podrapała się za uchem. Rouse – Jedna zagadka rozwiązana, pozostała dru… Usłyszała głośny skrzyp. Dochodził z góry. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę. Rouse – Ktoś tttam jest? Słychać stukot dochodzący z góry. Rouse wyjęła z kieszeni pistolet. Rouse – Nie dam się *walnęła się w pierś* Nie mam zamiaru umierać! Zamiast uciekać Rouse poszła z gunem na piętro. Szybko weszła po schodach. Stanęła w korytarzu. Z pokoju po prawej dochodziły ciche szepty i stukanie. Rouse podeszła do drzwi lekko je uchyliła, spojrzała przez szparę… To co zobaczyła zszokowało ją. Do łóżka była przywiązana dziewczyna. Rouse przyjrzała się jej. Brunetka, w czarnej spódniczce i białej bluzce. Liny obwiązane wokół nadgarstków i kostek, przywiązane do rogów łóżka. Po łóżku, podłodze i po samej dziewczynie biegają… krasnoludki. Małe, ubrane w spiczaste czapki, brodate. Jeden z nich stoi na twarzy dziewczyny. Odchyla czoło niczym drzwiczki, wbija łyżeczkę z mózg i zjada kawałek różowej, galaretowatej masy. Rouse – One, one… jej jedzą… Powiedziała to za głośno. Krasnoludki usłyszały. Dziewczyna też. Dziewczyna – Uciekaj! Krasnoludki pobiegły na Rouse. Rouse – Aaaaa!!! Odwróciła się. Nadepnęła jednak na uszkodzoną deskę, ta zapadła się i Rouse upadła. Bum! Uderzyła głową o podłogę. … Constance idzie za Mini Kapturkiem. Dziewczynka prowadzi ją wąską, leśną ścieżką. Jest cicho i mrocznie, nic a nic się nie zmieniło. Constance – Dokąd idziemy? Kapturek nie odzywa się. Constance – Szukamy innych czy uciekamy? Zero odpowiedzi. Constance – Eh… Idą dalej. Lekki podmuch wiatru porusza drzewami. Constance – Bo ja już sama nie wiem co chcę bardziej. Straciłam wszystko co było dla mnie ważne. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Kapturek nawet nie wygląda na słuchającą. Constance gładzi się po ledwo wypukłym brzuchu. Westchnęła smutno. Constance – Moje dziecko nie będzie miało ojca *powiedziała smutno* Kapturek nadal nie reaguje. Constance – Eh… Idą dalej. Dochodzą. Mini Kapturek zatrzymuje się. Nakazuje gestem Constance czekać. Constance – Co? Nie wyjdziemy z lasu? Dziewczynka pokręciła głową. Constance – To… po co mnie tu sprowadziłaś? *pyta ze złością* Mały Kapturek śmieje się. Constance – Co to ma być? Po co tu jestem? Mini Kapturek ucieka. Szybko znika wśród drzew. Zaklinaczka duchów stoi w miejscu u nie wie co powiedzieć. Constance – Co… cccco… Wtem usłyszała szelest, szelest kroków. Nie przejęła się. Constance – A niech zginę… *położyła ręce na brzuchu* Dźwięk kroków się zbliża. Zza drzewa wychodzi blondyn. Rozczochrane włosy, wplątane w nie liście i gałęzie. Linie na twarzy, niebieskie oczy, sympatyczny uśmiech. Biała, pobrudzona bluza, podwinięte rękawy. Czarne spodnie z podwiniętymi nogawkami, bose stopy. Constance – Kim jesteś? *pyta niepewnie* Chłopak roześmiał się serdecznie. Dziewczynie zupełnie nie pasowało to do otaczającego ich, mrocznego lasu. Chłopak – Nie poznajesz mnie? Constance – Ehm… Nie? A powinnam? Chłopak – Jestem Cole. Dopiero wtedy Constance zrozumiała. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Constance – Przepraszam *śmieje się* Nie poznałam cię. Wyglądasz… Cole – Sexi ^^ *zakołysał biodrami* Wiem. Ty też zmieniłaś styl… Constance – Tak… Miała włosy spięte w kucyk i również linie na twarzy. Cole zakręcił swoją dzidą. Cole – Widzę, że oboje postawiliśmy na dziką naturę… Hm, nie spotkałaś nikogo? Rouse, Sail, William? Dla Constance każde wspomnienie było ciosem. Nie wytrzymała i po prostu rozpłakała się. Cole przytulił ją. Zrozumiał szybko co się musiało stać. Cole – O nie… Tak mi… przykro *pogłaskał ją* Constance zapomniała o wrogości do Cole’a. Być może był jedyną osobą w lesie, która jej została. Ściskała go, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od zawsze. Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, w końcu Cole odsunął Constance. Położył jej ręce na ramionach. Cole – Constance. Musimy uciec z lasu *patrzy jej w oczy* Mamy siebie. Nie wiemy czy Rouse żyje. Rozumiesz? Constance kiwa głową. Cole – Niezależnie od wszystkiego. Musimy uciec. Razem. Puścił dziewczynę, podniósł z ziemi swoją dzidę. Constance jeszcze raz pokiwała. Constance – Musimy znaleźć to przejście… To o którym mówiła Rouse. Cole – Yup. Podziemia, co nie? Constance – Jaskinia. Cole – Poszukajmy zatem jaskini. Cole złapał Constance za rękę, przyciągnął blisko siebie. Cole – Idziemy. Constance – Idźmy. Poszli. Trzymając się za ręce. … Nie musieli iść daleko. Szybko trafili na niewielką dziurę w ziemi, wąską szczelinę. Dostatecznie szeroką by do niej wejść. Cole – Jest i wejście. Constance spojrzała na szczelinę sceptycznie. Constance – No nie wiem Cole czy to dobre wejście. Cole uklęknął, zajrzał do środka. Cole – Nawet chyba nie jest tak ciemno. Zdaje mi się, że widzę korytarz. Constance – A co jeśli tam utkniemy? Cole – Jeśli nie utkniemy to pewnie zginiemy na powierzchni *wzruszył ramionami* Nie ma dobrej decyzji. Constance – W sumie… Cole – Oboje straciliśmy drugie połówki i przyjaciół. Dużo nam nie zostało. Constance położyła rękę na brzuchu. Constance – Tak… *zabrała rękę* chodźmy. Cole – Panie przodem *uśmiechnął się szarmancko* Constance – Chyba ciebie coś… Cole – Cii… Jesteś szczuplejsza. Nie masz klaty i nie jesteś szeroka w barach. Constance – No w sumie… Ok. Constance zmarszczyła się i wpełza do szczeliny. Przecisnęła się i znikła pod ziemią. Cole – I jak? Dużo miejsca? Constance – Tak! *nie widać jej* Nawet dość jasno! Możesz schodzić! Cole – Ok! *spojrzał na swoją białą bluzę* Szkoda tylko bluzy :C Blondyn wczołgał się do szczeliny. … Rouse siedzi na schodach, przed domkiem. Trzyma w ręku kubek kawy. Jest odprężona. Świeci słońce, wiatr lekko muska jej twarz. Rouse – Ah jak przyjemnie… Dziewczyna popija łyka kawy. Rouse – Wszystkie zagadki rozwiązane. Pyk i znikły z głowy. Pije kawę. Rouse – Delikatna. Doskonała, mleczna, słodka *patrzy na swój kubek* Delicje. Napiła się raz jeszcze. Odstawia kubek. Podwija nogi, łapie się pod kolana. Rouse – Co za piękna zmiana pogody. Kto by pomyślał, że to możliwe. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, odchyliła głowę. Wsłuchała się w szum lasu, w świergot ptaków. Rouse – Oh *otwiera oczy* Wiem już czego się bać i unikać… Ah, te problemy już mnie nie dotyczą. Z radością wzięła kubek, dopiła resztkę kawy. Rouse – Moja głowa dawno nie była tak… odprężona. Pusta, zero problemów ^^ Popukała się w głowę. Rouse – Ahhh… Zawiał wiatr, rozwiał Rouse włosy. Rouse – Teraz wiem czemu nie powinno się spać *zmienia ton* Krasnoludki -.-* Słońce padło Rouse na twarz, wiatr zawiał. Po drodze przed domkiem idzie krasnoludek. Rouse – Giń cholero! Wstała i z rozmachem cisnęła w krasnala kubkiem od kawy. Stłukł się niczym lustro. … Cole i Constance idą przez podziemny korytarz. Jest nawet jasno. Światło wpada przez jakieś szpary. Chociaż… jasno to za dużo powiedziane. Nie jest totalnie ciemno, ale daleko do jasności. Ze sklepienia sterczą rozliczne korzonki. Ze ,,ścian’’ też. Podłoże jest ziemiste, gdzieniegdzie zalegają uschłe liście. Cole – Nieprzyjemnie -.- Constance – Yhm. Już raz lazłam przez podziemia. Cole spojrzał na dziewczynę (trzyma ją za rękę). Cole – Hm? Z kim? Constance – Z Rouse… potem las znowu nas rozdzielił. Cole – Dlatego my nie popełniamy błędów i trzymamy się za ręce *uśmiechnął się* Constance też uśmiechnęła się. Polubiła nawet Cole’a. Sama się sobie dziwiła. Może dlatego, że nikogo innego nie miała, a może faktycznie nie był taki zły. Constance – Cóż… pod ziemia spokój. Nie przytłacza cię tak mrok, ciemność, strach, wiatr, te drzewa, ten szum i szelesty… Cole – Tja… Tutaj tylko korzonki i ziemia. Constance – Nie zapominaj o liściach pod nogami. Cole – Czuje je. Constance – No tak… jesteś boso *spojrzała na stopy chłopaka* radykalna zmiana. Cole – Zgubiłem buta *odparł zwyczajnie i wzruszył ramionami* W jednym byłoby jeszcze bardziej komicznie. Zaklinaczka duchów zaśmiała się. Constance – No racja… Nie przeszkadza ci to? Cole pokręcił głową. Cole – Ani trochę. Czuje się zjednoczony z lasem *uśmiechną się szeroko* Constance – Ja bym się nie chciała z nim jednoczyć -.- Cole – Rozumiem *kiwnął głową* Ja oswoiłem las. Constance – Brawa dla ciebie. Idą dalej. Korytarz nie zakręca. Jest prosty. Zero odnóg, zero skrętów. Cole – Masz większe doświadczenie w podziemiach… Na co czekamy? Constance – Będziemy iść aż wyjdziemy z lasu. Znajdziemy wyjście, ale wciąż będziemy w lesie? Wrócimy pod ziemię. Blondynka ścisnęła mocniej dłoń Cole’a. Constance – Oby nas nie rozdzieliło. Cole – Będzie dobrze *uśmiechnął się* Constance – I tak się martwię… *powiedziała zmartwionym tonem* Blondyn zatrzymał się, przyciągnął Constance do siebie i przytulił. Ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Cole – Nie bój się tak. Będzie dobrze :) Constance – Mam taką nadzieję. Przytulali się jeszcze chwilę. Cole pierwszy przestał. Cole – Też mi przyjemnie, ale chyba mamy inne cele. Constance zarumieniła się. Constance – Tak… uciec. Cole – Tak… a potem będziesz się mogła do mnie poprzytulać *uśmiechnął się zawadiacko* Constance – Chciałbyś *szturchnęła go lekko w bok, uśmiechnęła się* Cole – Oj wiem Constance, wiem, że chcesz. Constance – Przestań *śmieje się* Jestem w żałobie… Czemu ja się śmieję? *przestaje się uśmiechać* Cole – Śmiech to zdrowie. Cole spoważniał momentalnie. Cole – Ale faktycznie. Może nie przesadzajmy. Constance – Tak… Zrobiło jej się przykro, że na moment zaczęła tak się śmiać, że zapomniała o śmierci przyjaciele i chłopaka. Constance – Idźmy chwilę w ciszy. Cole – Bez przytulania. Constance – Dokładnie. Idą dalej. Dalej przez podziemny korytarz. W oddali widzą jasne światło. Cole – Oho. Wyjście? Constance – Kto wie? Sprawdźmy to. Przyspieszają, jednak swych rąk nie puszczają. Do światła się zbliżają. Korzonki z sufitu wystają, liście na ziemi się ruszają. Constance i Cole do światła gnają. Dochodzą. Skały, tak poukładane, że można po nich wejść. Constance – Skały… czy to… czy to wyjście? Cole – Cóż, dawno nie było skał. Może przebijemy się do jaskini? Constance – Idziemy? Cole – Razem. Constance ścisnęła dłoń Cole’a. Constance – Nie puszczaj mnie. Cole – Nie śmiałbym. Zaklinaczka duchów uśmiechnęła się. Constance – Razem. Wchodzenie po skałach nie puszczając się było odrobinkę problematyczne, ale ani Cole, ani Constance nie chcieli ryzykować. Weszli. Dziura wręcz emanowała jasnym światłem. Wychodzą na powierzchnię… … Wychodzą z jakiejś jaskini, spomiędzy dwóch skał okrywających niewielki pagórek. Puszczają się. Constance – Co jest? *przeciera oczy* Cole – Wow. Wszystko co widzą jest w żółtawych barwach, niczym na starym filmie. Constance – O co chodzi? Cole – Nie wiem *rozgląda się* Są w lesie. W The Forest. Ale czemu świat ma tak dziwny kolor? Słychać okrzyki, radosne i bojowe. Constance – Co to? Cole – Sprawdźmy to. Ostrożnie idą w kierunku, z którego dochodzą głosy. Docierają na skraj polany, stają skryci za pagórkiem. Cole – No way O_O Po polanie biegają… Zawodnicy. Cole i Constance widzą ich wyraźnie. Nissa, Krystynka, Melody, trochę dalej Sail, Nookie, Xiąże… Constance i Cole kucają gwałtownie gdy Nookie spojrzała w ich stronę. Constance – Co się dzieję? *pyta drżącym głosem* Cole – My chyba… Cofnęliśmy się w czasie. Oboje niepewnie podnieśli się, wyjrzeli zza pagórka. Widzą swoich byłych znajomych dokładnie. Chodzą po rozległej polanie. Constance z łzą w oku widzi… Williama. Chłopak niesie złote jajko wielkości jaja strusia. Constance – To to zadanie… Z drugiego dnia w lesie… Cole – Pamiętam *patrzy jak zahipnotyzowany na Nissę* Constance – Ale… czemu my się tu znaleźliśmy? *obserwuje Williama* Jednocześnie usłyszeli dziwne sapanie i szum. Zza drzewa, po drugiej stronie polany wychyla się postać. Ma czarny, zwiewny płaszcz z czarnym kapturem. Zamiast twarzy czaszkę, na plecach kosę. Constance/Cole – Śmierć O_O Oboje widzą jak Śmierć idzie w kierunku zawodników. Cała grupka stoi przy złotej wadze wraz z Jeffem. Constance i Cole patrzą, wstrzymują oddech. Widzą jak Śmierć idzie powoli przed oczami zawodników, ci jej nie widzą! Słychać głosy zawodników i Jeffa: ''Jeff – A poza tym? Jakieś inne opinie? Nissa – Warzymy, czy nie? Cole – Właśnie, chcemy wiedzieć kto wygrał!' Cole patrzy zszokowany sam na siebie. Jeff – Dobra, dobra. Na prawą szalę poproszę jaja Złych Wilków, a na lewą Baba Jag. Constance i Cole patrzą zszokowani na Śmierć. Kostucha ustawia się za rzędem zawodników. Zaczyna spacer, wyciąga kościstą łapę. Dotyka zawodników po głowie, po kolei: Nova, Seth, Bedif, Ildefons, Alexis, Melody, Exri, Villis, Rain, Thomas, Nissa, William, Sail, Rouse, Cole i Constance… Zakończywszy spacer Śmierć idzie w drugą stronę, znika między drzewami. Cole i Constance padają oszołomieni na ziemie. Nie mogą uwierzyć w to co zobaczyli. Cole – Czyli na nas… na wszystkich… od początku ciążyło fatum. Śmierć nas wybrała i to była tylko kwestia czasu… to jest kwestia czasu… Constance – O nie… Kiedyś powiedziałam: ,,Tylko Śmierć jest ponadczasowa”… Miałam rację… Cole westchnął smutno. Cole – Czyli… Od początku… To nie była wina lasu, to Śmierć zdecydowała o naszym losie? *niedowierza* Constance – Tak. Las to las, ale los jest ponad nim... A Śmierć włada losem… Wszystko robiło się dla nich jasne. Cole – Oni wszyscy… my wszyscy… Czyli… gdybyśmy zrobili cokolwiek… Constance – I tak byśmy zginęli *powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnie* Śmierć chodziła po lesie piechotą, za nami. Naznaczyła nas i wiedziała, że potrzebuje tylko okazji… Z niektórymi poszło szybko *patrzy na odchodzącą Novę* inni się wymykali *widzi Saila znikającego w krzakach* Ale ostatecznie *patrzy na Cole’a* Wszyscy zginiemy. Cole posmutniał. Cole – My… Constance – Tak. Nie wiem czy mamy szanse… W jej głosie zabrzmiało coś dziwnego… czyżby się… poddała? Cole – Nie. Constance – Hm? *podniosła wzrok* Cole wyprostował się. Zacisnął pięść, wyjął dzidę zza pleców (schował ją pod bluzę) Cole – Jeśli uciekniemy z lasu Śmierć nas tak łatwo nie zniszczy. Constance – Skąd wiesz? Cole – Po prostu to czuję! *był wyjątkowo pewny tego co mówi* Możemy przeżyć, wywinąć się, nie umrzeć. Cole mówił tak motywująco, że Constance aż wstała. Constance – Serio tak myślisz? Cole – Tak. Zobaczyliśmy ją, trafiliśmy do przeszłości… Ale wiesz co? Kiedy wiemy z kim walczymy jest łatwiej. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się. Constance – Damy radę? Cole – Tak. Będzie dobrze. Constance – Ok. Wracajmy *poszła w kierunku przejścia* Cole chwile stoi sam. Wyjął z kieszeni dziwne COŚ niepodobne do niczego. Było zrobione z kości już to wiedział. Spojrzał na ten cosik. Cole – Czyli to pomaga rozumieć Śmierć… Blondyn zobaczył inną postać, białą, ale również z czaszką zamiast twarzy, przełknął głośno ślinę. Pobiegł do Constance. Razem doszli do przejścia. Weszli między dwie skały, zeszli po skałach do tunelu… Wróciły normalne barwy. Constance – Jak dobrze widzieć w normalnych kolorach. Cole zaśmiał się, złapał Constance za rękę. Cole – Tak, zobaczymy kolory inne niż zieleń i brąz. Mamy przed sobą życie. Całe życie. Constance – Oby. Złapali się za ręce i poszli. Cole ściska coś w wolnej ręce. Tak. To ten dziwny cosik. Chłopak nie wie, że to coś wcześniej znalazł Thomas… Idą przez podziemny korytarz… … Po długim marszu przez podziemia Cole i Constance natrafili na kolejne wyjście. Zatrzymali się przy początku tunelu idącego w górę. Cole – Myślisz, że wyjdziemy z lasu? Constance – Nie wiem, mam dość tego tunelu *otrzepała włosy z ziemi* Myślę, że i tak nie doprowadzi nas do wyjścia. Cole – No jest taka możliwość :< Popatrzyli chwilę na siebie, kiwnęli głową. Cole – Wychodzimy. Constance – Tak. Puścili się. Na moment. Popełzli przez wąską studnie. Wychodzą na powierzchnię. Prostują się. Natychmiast łapią się za ręce. Constance – Wyszliśmy *uśmiecha się lekko* Udało się! Cole rozgląda się, nie podziela entuzjazmu Constance. Cole – Tylko cały czas jesteśmy w lesie :/ Constance też wodzi oczami po drzewach. Constance – Tak :< Wszędzie drzewa. Ciemno. Szare, zimne niebo. Połamane gałęzie. Constance – Najgorsze jest to, że nie mamy punktu odniesienia. Możemy być wszędzie. Cole pokiwał głową, złapał swoją dzidę. Cole – Nie zostaje nam nic innego niż iść. Constance – Chodźmy. No i poszli trzymając się za ręce. Idą. Bolą ich nogi. Od czasu opuszczenia Zaczarowanego Lasu pokonali dziesiątki kilometrów, w dodatku po trudnym terenie. Na szczęście mieli wodę. Constance odpięła sobie manierkę, napiła się, spojrzała na Cole’a. Constance – Tobie nie brakuje? Cole – Nie *pokręcił głową* Oszczędzam wodę. Ssałem mech nawet… Wiem, to dziwne… Constance – Tak… dosyć… Idą dalej. Las cicho szumi. Wiatr przemyka gdzieś wśród drzew. Constance patrzy w górę. Constance – Hm… Niebo ciemnieje… Chyba zbliża się wieczór. Cole też spojrzał w górę. Cole – Chyba tak. Zwalniają. Idą ostrożniej, na ich drodze leży dużo połamanych gałęzi – skutki wichury. Cole – Las w kawałkach *stwierdził manewrując stopami miedzy ostrymi patykami* Constance – Banshee przerobiła go na wykałaczki. Cole – Drzewa nad nami łamały się… ich gałęzie. Trzask. Patrzą w górę. Wielka gałąź leci w dół. Cole/Constance – Aaaaa! *krzyczą* Odskakują na boki. Gałąź spada… … Constance podnosi się z ziemi, padła twarzą w mech. Szuka wzrokiem Cole’a. Widzi tylko potężną, lecz ułamaną gałąź. Assasyna nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Constance – Cole? *wstaje* Cole! Dociera do niej. Łapie się za głowę. Constance – Rozdzieliło nas! Znowu! Zakręciło się jej w głowie, chwieje się. Pada na kolana. Wymiotuje. Przewraca się na bok. Płacze. Łzy. Łzy ciekną jej po policzku. Wbija paznokcie w ziemię. Zaciska zęby. Constance – Nie… czemu… *zakrywa twarz dłońmi* Dlaczego… Blondynka wstaje, przechodzi nad gałęzią, szuka Cole’a wzrokiem. Może wcale nie znikł, może jest gdzieś obok… Constance – Cole? Nie ma go. Naprawdę znikł. Las ją wykiwał. Dziewczyna kładzie się na ziemi, zwija w kłębek i płacze. Cicho łka. Constance – Czemu… czemu? Leży tak i płacze. Płacze i płacze. Równie nagle jak zaczęła płakać, wstaje. Pociąga nosem. Idzie. Przed siebie. Ze spuszczonymi rękami. Las zdaje się z niej szydzić. Wiatr zawiewa. Chwilę szybko, potem cichnie. Towarzyszący temu dźwięk przypomina śmiech. Constance jest zbyt zmęczona by cokolwiek mówić. Wyjątkowo to ona jest cichsza niż otaczający ją las. Słyszy szelest, szelest kroków. Zatrzymuje się. Ma nadzieję… ale też się boi. Coś lub ktoś idzie przez las, jest tuż za drzewem… Wychodzi… Constance otwiera szeroko oczy. Widzi czarną postać. Włochate łapki, trójkątne uszka, złote oczka, ostre ząbki w kosmatym pyszczku. Constance – ZaSailoskryj… *w jej głosie zabrzmiała wściekłość* Zabiłeś Saila ty wykolejeńcu! Stwór patrzy na nią, równie wściekle mruży oczy. Dziewczyna zaciska pięści. Constance – Nie daruję ci tego! Constance podnosi z ziemi ułamaną, wygiętą gałąź i biegnie na ZaSailoskryja. Constance – Za Saila! Stworek stoi w miejscu, wkurzony mruży oczy, trzyma pyszczek zamknięty. Constance jest tuż, tuż. Robi zamach, skacze z kijem… ZaSailoskryj wyje ogłuszająco. Constance puszcza kij zakrywa uszy dłońmi. Constance – Agh! Stworek jest szybki, odsuwa się na bok i uderza Constance cienista łapką. Cios, z pozoru zadany od niechcenia, ma potężną moc. Constance leci w tył. ZaSailoskryj wyje przeciągle, i skacze w górę… znika. Constance kaszle. Poleciała z 10 metrów w tył. Spadła na stos sosnowych gałęzi. Igły powbijały się jej w ciało. Constance – Au… Ten potwór mógł mnie też zabić… Dziewczyna powoli się podnosi. Constance – Okropna kreatura… Dziewczyna otrzepała się z igieł. Jest już tak zmęczona, że nic nie mówi. Ból i smutek. … Cole idzie sam przez las. Na jego twarzy rysuje się zacięcie. Idzie szybko. Cole – Znajdę Constance, lub nie. Wyjdę z lasu, lub nie. Carpe Diem k*rwa. Blondyn idzie szybko, wymachuje swoją dzidą. Cole – Zamorduję wszystko co mi stanie na drodze. Wyjmuje z kieszeni swój nóż, chwyta go w drugą rękę. Przejeżdża po ostrzu dzidy i znów chowa nóż. Cole – Muszę być doskonale uzbrojony. Nie przestając iść sięga po manierkę. Pije i zakręca naczynie. Cole – Nie dam się! *wrzasnął* Na jego drodze pojawił się gąszcz paproci. Chłopak obojętnie idzie przez niego. Nawet nie zwalnia. Depcze bosymi stopami zielone pióropusze paproci. Cole – A niech i ten chwast odżyje *obraca dzidę* Rozwalę go. Idzie dalej. Gąszcz paproci się kończy. Znowu ma pod stopami mech i ziemię. Cole – I prawidłowo. Mech, a nie jakieś chwasty *splunął, jest zdenerwowany* Assasin sięga do kieszeni. Wyjmuje z niej małą kostkę, tą która pomogła mu zrozumieć Śmierć. Obraca nią w palcach. Cole – Dziwne cudo *mówi ściszonym głosem, cały czas idzie* Ciekawe jaki będę miał z tego użytek… Wszedł w drzewo, patrzył na kostkę i się zagapił. Przewrócił się i upadł na pośladki. Cole – Cudownie -,- Wstał, poczuł chłód. Obraca się i widzi… białą postać, tą którą zobaczył w Przeszłości. Stoi kawałek od niego. Teraz dopiero zauważa, że w czaszce ma dziurę, w kształcie zbliżonym do jego kostki. Cole cofa się. Postać stoi bez ruchu. Znów się potyka, tym razem odzyskuje równowagi. Cole – Shit! Cholerny las! Spod ziemi, pomiędzy nim a białą postacią wyrasta coś spod ziemi. Smukłe, słomiane, wysokie… Chochoł. Cole – Co to? *cofa się i osłania dzidą* Chochoł mówi do Cole’a telepatycznie. Świat zwalnia. Chochoł – Masz coś co wcześniej znalazł twój znajomy… Thomas… '' Cole patrzy na kościo-cosik. ''Chochoł – Ten przedmiot jest przeklęty. Pozwala zrozumieć Śmierć. Potrzeba jednak specjalnych zdolności… Ty je masz… Twój znajomy nie miał… Cole – Wow… Tylko czemu widzę te duchy? Chochoł – Kościeje to efekt uboczny. Nie daj się im zabić a twoje zdolności się rozwiną. Podejmij decyzję: Poddaj się lub Walcz. Chochoł znika, świat znowu przyspiesza. Cole głęboko oddycha. Cole – Czyli muszę przeżyć… mogę przeżyć *zamyka cosik w dłoni, chowa do kieszeni* Ok… nie powinno być tak źle. Odwraca się i krzyczy. Biała postać jest tuż przy nim, wyje przeraźliwie. Cole odskakuje, jednocześnie, koścista, pazurzasta łapa tnie go po przedramieniu. Cole – Argh! Nie zabijesz mnie! Chłopak kręci dzidą. Cole – No dawaj! Zza drzew wychyla się więcej kościanych postaci. Wszystkie patrzą na Cole’a. Chłopak przełyka głośno ślinę. Cole – Spróbujcie tylko. Kościeje wolno idą na chłopaka, otaczają go. Cole – No Chance. Rusza. Pędem. Biegiem. Cole biegnie, wymija Kościeja, wychodzi z pierścienia. Teraz są za nim. Gonią go, sowim tempem. Wiedzą, że nie ucieknie. On ucieka, szybko. Skacze nad przeszkodami. Cole – Jestem dla was za szybki! *krzyczy odwracając się* Kościejów jednak przybywa. Wychodzą. Nowe, zza każdego prawie drzewa. Wszystkie tak samo straszne. Idą wolno i wyją. Wycie niesie się po lesie, wbija się Cole’owi w uszy. Cole – I tak ucieknę! Dwa Kościeje wychodzą zza drzew na drodze Cole’a. Cole – Tak łatwo nie ma. Chłopak prześlizguje się pomiędzy nimi. Kościane pazury ducha rozcinają jego kaptur, chłopak nawet tego nie poczuł. Biegnie dalej, nawet się bardzo nie męczy. Wycie się nasila. Kościejów przybywa. Cole obiega drzewo, unika czyhającego za nim ducha. Cole – Nie tak łatwo *wbija dzidę w Kościeja i biegnie dalej* Blondyn ucieka. Czuje pęd wiatru. Wycie. Kościeje go gonią. One wolno. On szybko. Ich dużo. On sam. Biegnie. Przez las. Po mchu. Wśród drzew. Przez krzew. Skacze przez jagodziny. Kręci dzidą. Cole widzi przesmyk między drzewami. Cole – Czy to…? Chłopak przyspiesza. Kościeje wyją. Jest ich co raz więcej. Jeden wysuwa się spod ziemi na drodze Cole’a. Chłopak przeskakuje go. Dostaje pazurami po kostce. Nie zwalnia. Cole – Czy to… Naprawdę? *mówi biegnąc* Sprint. Kościeje wyłaniają się zza drzew na jego drodze, machają kościanymi łapami, on uchyla się. Biegnie i biegnie. Cole – Już… już… Bieg, bieg. Wyją. Tak głośno wyją. Co raz bliżej. Biegnie. Skok. Skok. Krzak. W bok. Drzewo. Skręt. Unik. Skok. Kościej. Unik. Zwód. Sprint. Hop. Wyskakuje z lasu na brązową, ubitą drogę. Druga ściana po drugiej stronie drogi. … Nocne, rozgwieżdżone niebo. Rouse siedzi z płaskim radioodbiornikiem obok siebie. Siedzi na werandzie domu Emily. Niebo jest tak piękne… Rouse – Były razem na wakacjach… Rodziców dopadł wilk, walczyły z krasnoludkami… Uciekały przez las… Biedne dziewczyny. Dziewczyna spojrzała na przelatujące wśród drzew świetliki. Tuż obok błędne ogniki. Westchnęła rozmarzona. Rouse – Gdybym miała tą miotłę. Uciekła bym z lasu, poszybowała gdzieś daleko, poza ten galimatias. Łowczyni kosmitów spojrzała na leżący obok niej radioodbiornik z podłączonymi słuchawkami. Znalazła go pod sofą. Rouse – Czas się tu kręci *spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo* Przed chwilą dzień i słońce, teraz środek nocy… Zamknę oczy na chwilę i będzie znów szaro. Przebudzę się z tego cudownego snu. Czy ja śnię? Poszukiwaczka Ufo wsłuchała się w noc. W koncert świerszczy i w szum ogników. Rouse – Chciałabym się nie budzić. Spojrzała na drogę przed domkiem. Widziała ją tylko dzięki paru lampkom solarnym wbitym w ziemię. Na wspomnianej drodze leży popękany kubek i kolorowe odłamki szkła. Rouse – Śmierć materialnym skrzatom… Tym niematerialnym też :P Westchnęła, odchyliła głowę do tylu, spojrzała na radioodbiornik. Rouse – Oh… Trzeba się wsłuchać. Może ktoś usłyszy moje wołanie o pomoc. Dziewczyna ospale założyła słuchawki na uszy. Kliknęła czerwony guzik, przekręciła pokrętło, wyciągnęła antenkę. Zamknęła oczy gotowa usłyszeć ciszę… Wzdrygnęła się, otworzyła szeroko oczy. Oblał ją zimny pot. Rouse – Co? Usłyszała zgrzyt. Potem jakiś szept. Szorstki i straszny… Rouse – Kto tam? *mówi do mikrofonu* ??? – Wpuść mnie… wpuść mnie… Głos robi się co raz głośniejszy, wbija się w głowę. ??? – Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie! *krzyczy* Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie!!! Rouse zrzuca słuchawki. Rozgląda się skołowana. Dostrzega to. Ciemna postać stoi na skraju lasu, światło tam nie dociera. Długie patykowatego nogi, grubszy tułów, głowa bez szyi, długie, chude ręce zakończone długimi pazurami. Rouse – No nie… Drzwi za nią zamykają się z trzaskiem. Słyszy straszny śmiech ze środka. Niebo chmurzy się błyskawicznie. Rouse – No nie… No nie, no nie… Rouse wstaje, wyjmuje z kieszeni pistolet i latarkę. Celuje światłem w postać na skraju lasu… Postaci nie ma. W świetle widać tylko drzewa. Rouse – Dziwne… Gasi światło. Znów widzi kontur postaci. Zapala szybko światło… W miejscu gdzie stała, nikogo nie ma. Rouse ostrożnie kładzie palec na włączniku latarki… gasi. Rouse – A! Odskakuje w tył i włącza światło. Na schodach. Postać była na schodach. Widzi ślady pazurów od stóp na stopniach. Rouse biegnie. Trzyma latarkę i pistolet. Oddaje ostrzegawczy strzał i wbiega w las. Rouse – Zostaw mnie! ??? – Wpuść mnie! Wpuść Mnie!!! *głos jest wściekły* Rouse biegnie przez las. Świeci światłem we wszystkie strony. Wszędzie widzi straszny kontur. Rouse – Nie… Nie!!! Dziewczyna biegnie, biegnie. Rouse – Potrzebuję miotły! *płacze* Biegnie dalej… potyka się o coś. Pada na twarz. Rouse – Au… Otwiera oczy… widzi miotłę! Rouse – Miotła! <3 Włożyła sobie miotłę miedzy nogi, wzleciała nad ziemię. Rouse – Wohoo! Pomknęła. Rouse pędzi przez ciemny las. Jedną ręką trzyma kij od miotły, w drugiej ma latarkę. Zdecydowała schować guna. Leci. Bardzo szybko. Dostaje gałęziami po twarzy. Rouse – Oby nie było ogników… Mknie nad ziemią. Rouse – Przeżyję! Przeżyje! Pędzi. Leci. Słyszy jednak niepokojący trzask. Rouse – Hm? Miotła przyspiesza… Rouse – O, o… Miotła łamie się wpół. Rouse – Nie! Nieeeeeeeeee! Rouse i połowy miotły spadają. Lecą w dół. Rouse krzyczy. … Bum! Spadają na ziemię. ... … … ??? – Wpuść mnie… … Las. Noc. Ciemność. Strach. Constance… Zaklinaczka duchów biegnie przez las. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Biegła i płakała. Constance – Jeszcze trochę… Dobiegnę! Przeskoczyła nad powalonym drzewem. Constance – Muszę… Wiatr targa jej głosami. Odzywa się wśród drzew. Dziewczyna biegnie, zapłakana. Łzy zmyły jej z policzków bojowe linie. Constance – William, Sail, Cole, Rouse *płacze wspominając przyjaciół* Ciemność. Dziewczyna z trudem omija zdradliwe dziury i połamane gałęzie. Constance – Uda mi się… Mija zwieszonego z drzewa wisielca. Nawet nie zwalnia. Ciągle biegnie. Poprawia kucyk, przeciera oczy rękawem. Constance płacze, cały czas. Oparty o drzewo siedzi kościotrup, Constance mija go obojętnie. Constance – Musi się udać! *zaciska zęby* Biegnie z jedną ręką na brzuchu, stara się kontrolować oddech. Skręca trochę w lewo, biegnie dalej. Znikąd pojawia się mgła. Constance – Nic to… Nie zwalnia. Wbiega we mgłę. Widoczność jest fatalna, ale Constance ciągle biegnie. Constance – Ucieknę… Ucieknę! Mech ślizga jej się pod stopami. Ale biegnie. Przebiega przez gąszcz wrzosów, wymija drzewo. Biegnie. Cały czas biegnie. Biegnie. … … Rouse biegnie przez las. Świta. Robi się jaśniej, troszkę… Ucieka. Słyszy za sobą straszny głos i widzi ciemną sylwetkę. Rouse – Nieee… Nieee… Wbiega w świerki. Kolczaste gałęzie biją ją po twarzy. Zbiera jej się na płacz, ale stara się być silna. Rouse – Au, au… Biegnie. Ledwo co widzi wśród świerków. Ale biegnie. Nagle potyka się i wyskakuje na polanę. Rouse – Co? W minimalnym świetle dostrzega dom. Murowany, kryty strzechą. Przed domem rosną maki. Rouse bez namysłu podbiega do domu. Wali w drzwi. Z lasu wychodzi straszna kreatura… Rouse – Otwieraj! *krzyczy przerażona i wali w drzwi* Potwór się zbliża, rusza ostrymi pazurami, śmieje się przeraźliwie. Rouse – Otwórz! Nie słysząc odpowiedzi Rouse szarpie drzwi i wskakuje do środka. Zamyka je za sobą. Słyszy uderzenie po drugiej stronie. Szybko zasuwa zasuwę. ??? – Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie!!! WPUŚĆ MNIE!!! Rouse – Nieee! Wycieńczona osuwa się na podłogę i siada oparta plecami o drzwi. ??? – Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie! Wpuść mnie! Rouse zatyka sobie uszy palcami. Krzyki w końcu ucichają. Rouse obrzuca wnętrze domu badawczym spojrzeniem. Rouse – Ou… Z oka poleciała jej łza. Skryła głowę w ramionach. Siedzi tak, na podłodze, oparta o drzwi i cicho pochlipuje. … Cole biegnie po drodze. Głównej, leśnej drodze. Biegnie do wyjścia. Za nim, po drodze idą Kościeje. Duchy wyłaniają się też z lasu, widzi je wśród drzew. Wyją, przeraźliwie wyją. Pełno ich. Cole – Argh! Ciągle biegnie. Stopy bolą już go od twardej nawierzchni. Jest zdesperowany. Wierzy, że dotrze aż do wyjścia z lasu. Cole – Dotrę! Dobiegnę! Wycie Kościejów. Co raz to nowe duchy wychodzą z lasu na drogę. Pełno ich po obydwu stronach. Cole – Nie dacie rady! Biegnie już dość długo. Wciąż jest ciemno. Ciemno i głośno. Cole nagle czuje coś w głowie. Jakby komunikat. Zamyka oczy, biegnie dalej. Biegnie na oślep, ale nie zwalnia. Słyszy szum strumienia. Skręca w prawo. Wycie jest co raz głośniejsze. Duchów jest mnóstwo. W lesie zrobiło się od nich biało. Cole z zamkniętymi oczyma wbiega na trawę. Otwiera oczy. Cole – Nie wierzę! Blondyn znalazł się w… obozie. W nieznanym z nazwy obozie. W tym, gdzie zaczęła się przygoda z The Forest. Teraz w tym samym miejscu miała się skończyć. Chłopak rozejrzał się. Wszystko nagle ucichło. Kościeje znikły. Słyszy tylko szum strumienia. Cole – Czy ja…? Czy mi się… udało? Rozgląda się. Po hordzie duchów ani śladu. Wszystko ucichło. Cole – To... to… niesamowite. Poczuł się nagle zmęczony. Poczuł ból w nogach. Cole – Ja żyję… Chłopak idzie przez obóz. Ogląda. Widzi zdemolowaną stołówkę, przed nią leży połamane krzesło i talerz. Cole – Stołówka *uśmiechnął się na myśl o wspomnieniach ze śniadań* Idzie dalej. Mija domki. Wszystkie 3 popadły w ruinę. Zatrzymał się przed nimi. Patrzy na nie w ciszy. Cole – Ruina… Wszystkie 3 domki się zawaliły. Ówczesny domek Złych Wilków to tylko stos desek, domek Baba Jag zarosły rośliny, domek Czerwonych Kapturków nie ma dachu, są tylko ściany – dach zapadł się do środka. Cole – Cóż… Trzeba to będzie… naprawić. Chłopak schował ręce do kieszeni i poszedł dalej. Idzie w kierunku strumienia. Szum robi się co raz lepiej słyszalny. Dochodzi nad strumień, w miejsce gdzie jeszcze jako zawodnik palił ogniska… Teraz leżało tam kilka desek, parę śmieci, zdechły wróbel. Cole – Wspomnienia… Chłopak stanął na brzegu strumienia. Chmury odsłoniły okrągły księżyc – była pełnia. Cole – Jak pięknie… Wyjął z kieszeni kościo-cosik. Upuścił go do nurtu. Biała kostka znikła w wodzie. Cole westchnął. Cole – Cóż… Obóz trzeba naprawić… Ale to potem… Spojrzał na księżyc odbity w tafli wolno płynącego strumyka. Po chwili namysłu chłopak zdjął bluzę, rzucił koszulkę za siebie. Poklepał się po muskularnym brzuchu. Zdjął spodnie, rzucił bokserki za siebie. Wskoczył do wody. Cole – O tak… Orzeźwiająco. W oddali zawył wilk, las zaszeleścił. Księżyc świeci na niebie. Oświetla kąpiącego się Cole’a. Strumyk szumi. Noc jest spokojna. Plusk wody, lekki wiatr. Spokój. … Dzień. Ranek. Około godziny 10. Szare chmury przykrywają niebo, mimo to jest jasno. Nie jest ani ciepło, ani zimno. Ściana ciemnego, zielonego lasu. Las przecina droga, ziemista i brązowa. Na jej początku drewniana ,,brama’’. Constance idzie po drodze. Wycieńczona, z zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach. Ciężko oddycha. Przechodzi pod ,,bramą’’. Wychodzi na asfalt, na parking. Widzi asfaltową drogę. Ktoś ją łapie pod ręce. Delikatnie. Mężczyźni w szarych mundurach. Rozpoznaje ich. Constance – Zabójcy Snów. Mężczyzna 1 – Tak. Wszystko dobrze, jesteś bezpieczna. Prowadzą Constance po parkingu. Jeden szczupły, ciemny brunet o pociągłej twarzy, mówi z niemieckim akcentem. Drugi z równie ciemnymi włosami, trochę grubszy, milczący. Dziewczyna wodzi oczami po okolicy. Las. Las został za nią. Oddala się od bramy. Na parkingu stoi porzucony, biały bus. Po parkingu kręcą się Zabójcy Snów, w szarych mundurach. Constance – Oh… *wzdycha cicho patrząc jeszcze raz na bus* Na parkingu stoi też czarne auto. Constance zauważa je. Stoi przy nim grupka Zabójców Snów, oraz przystojny brunet w bordowej bluzie i szarych spodniach. Chłopak patrzy na nią… po czym spuszcza wzrok. Dwaj mężczyźni prowadzą Constance. Dziewczyna chwieje się. Constance – Dzię… dziękuję *jest wycieńczona, ledwo mówi* Idą do auta, szare auto z syreną na dachu – radiowóz Zabójców Snów. Jeden z mężczyzn otwiera jej drzwi na tylne siedzenie, drugi pomaga jej wsiąść. Constance siada na fotelu. Opiera się, wzdycha. Drzwi się zamykają. Kierowca, o typowo azjatyckich rysach odwraca się do niej, ona uśmiecha się lekko. Auto rusza. Constance odprowadza wzrokiem bus i las. Jadą. Drogą równoległą do lasu. Mają las po lewej stronie. Constance siedzi i patrzy przez okno. Constance – Tyle... bólu… hm? Widzi coś. A właściwie kogoś. Przejeżdżając mijają małą dziewczynkę w Czerwonym Kapturku. Dziewczynka krzyczy bezgłośnie, otwiera usta jak do krzyku. Constance zrozumiała. Constance – Musimy zawrócić… Musimy zawrócić *gorączkuje się* Szarpie klamkę, drzwi są zablokowane. Constance – Musimy zawrócić! To zła droga! *krzyczy histerycznie* Zła droga! Kierowca odzywa się. Miękkim, cichym głosem. Kierowca – Czasami ty gubisz się w lesie… Constance wstrzymuje oddech, patrzy na odbicie mężczyzny w wewnętrznym lusterku. Kierowca - …czasami las gubi ciebie. Wciska hamulec, przekręca kierownicę. Obracają się o 45 stopni, w stronę lasu. Kierowca wciska gaz. Auto pędzi w las. Constance – NIEEEEEEEEEEEE! Auto wjeżdża w las. … '''Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest